Of Poetry and Pirates
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: Just a bunch of poems I've come up with about moments in the movie and our favorite chacters. Some happy, some sad. Some good, some bad. But I want all of you, just to come and review!
1. Scene one poem

Set in the first scene in COTBP, when they rescue Will.

* * *

A boy never knowing the truth, was lost at sea,

The truth of his father is what he couldn't see.

A naval ship was crossing from England to Port Royal,

These english people were stepping on Jamaican soil.

They lieutenat talks to Elizabeth, the Govenors little girl,

From then on, he considered her to be his world.

Then she spots the boy in the water, and they take immediate action,

They looked to see the ship he was on, and nobody guessed their own reaction.

A burning ship lay in the water, bright with ember,

Tarnished, tore, and anhilitated was what it looked like, remember?

The boy was placed in the govenor's daughter's hands,

She looked at his face and began to move away some hair strands.

Then he grabbed her wrist and screamed from the shock of seeing her right there,

She said her name, he said his, but at his neck she just stared.

When he passed out, she took out a necklace around his neck,

A pirates symbol was on the medallion, and she thought, "What the heck?"

She hid it away for years to come, hiding the truth from Will,

After ten years of gaurding the medallion, she kept the secret still.

* * *

So? How do you like it? Huh? I wanna hear from you! please!!!!


	2. Couplets about Lizzie

Couplets concerning Elizabeth Swann.

* * *

As the govenors daughter she would rule,

But no matter what, Will thinks she's cool

----------

She hates Norrington and lovesWill,

She's concerned for his feelings still.

----------

Falling into the ocean below,

She was saved by somebody we all know.

----------

Sometimes, I think she should fall in a ditch,

Cause in DMC, I thought she was a... witch.

----------

As graceful as a swann, as fierce as a pirate,

You must be nice to her, or she'll get irate.

----------

She wants Will to state his feelings,

But everything happening sets her mind reeling.

----------

Are Sparrow and Swann destined to be?

At times, it's so very hard to see.

----------

Poor Norrington was a great big chump,

For he was the one that Elizabeth dumped.

----------

When she saw the skeletons, she screeched like a bat,

But she said nothing when she fell and lost her hat.

----------

In the end of the movie, she found her mate,

And proudly declared, "He's a pirate."

* * *

These were basically my thoughts about Lizzie. You can love or appriciate, but please review, or it'll be you I'll hate. 


	3. Limerick Against Corsets!

A limerick against Elizabeth's corset.

* * *

Elizabeth once wore a corset,

After wearing it, she wanted to torch it.

It cut off her air, which just wasn't fair,

And from then on she has learned to remorse it!

* * *

Short I know, but I don't care! Just please review this story fair. 


	4. Will's Prose

Just wanted to clarify that the peoms are in chronological order, as well as order of appearences. Meaning, Will's next!

* * *

Will's prose

Hidden away in a forge, with hidden secrets within. What more could he ask for?

A blacksmiths apprentice, when he must actually do all the work. What more could he ask for?

Meeting a woman he fell for instantly, but keeps his feelings hidden. What more could he ask for?

Never knowing what his father is like, when his own mother died. What more could he ask for?

Making a sword for a pompous man, who loves Elizabeth too. What more could he ask for?

Meet's a pirate and fights against him, and almost won. What more could he ask for?

Feels evil approaching and finds out it's more pirate, then goes out to fight them. What more could he ask for?

Wakes up to find Elizabeth gone, and wants to save her. What more could he ask for?

Sprung a man from jail when the Commodore refused to go with him. What more could he ask for?

To save the woman he loved so dear, though he has to go up against what most people fear.


	5. Jack's Haikus

Okay, so these _reeeeaaaly_ aren't haikus, but at least I tried.

* * *

Jack's Haikus

A ceremony at the fort,

Nobody looked out at sea,

A pirate sailed to port.

-----------

Sun shining brightly above,

Waves laping against a boat,

Slowly and steadily the boat sinks.

---------

A sparrow in a crow's nest,

Gazing at the beach,

Planing his future theivery.

-----------

A mutinied captain on a dock,

Stopped by an old man,

He's bought off with 3 shilings.

-----------

A Sparrow and a Swann, 

Watch the Sparrow take flight,

Leaving the Swann in the dust.

----------

A debt to Davy Jones,

He owes him his soul,

Time's up.

----------

A man known for many years, 

Captain of a great ship,

He is Captain Jack Sparrow.


	6. Norrington

This poem is based off of Poe's Raven poem.

* * *

Norrington 

A life of happiness is what he had, it really wasn't all that bad, yet in the end he was sad,

that's how the story goes.

Commodore of the town Port Royal, to his position he has been noble, to Elizabeth he'd give his own soul,

and all that, everyone knows.

Wearing bright medals and lots of brocade, he was ready for any person to aid, a Commodore he was made,

to protect the town from foes.

A pirate came to the little port, that's when his feelings began to contort, to save his love or to retort,

he has so many woes.

* * *

Okay look, I know this was short, but my brain is fried from everything that has been happening right now. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!


	7. Fight Scene Poem

Here's a poem to describe the scene where Will and Jack fight, as well as before the fight.

* * *

In the place of fire and metal, a pirate tried to hide,

For if the man was discovered, he would be convicted and tried.

A fat man lay over in a corner, a bottle in his land,

The pirate yelled, and discovered the heaviest sleeper in the land.

A sound of Clang Clang! rang through the air, it was a futile attempt,

The pirate had chains around his hands, but when he saw large wheels he was content.

When the pirate was freed, he heard a sound,

The door was opening, but he stayed around.

He quickly hid, and a boy stepped in,

Then the pirate thought, "Is that Bootstrap's kin?"

The boy reached over, for what is stranger than that?

For on an anvil laid a brown hat.

His hand was smacked with a sharp sword,

The pirate was using it, he didn't say a word.

The boy grabbed another, and fight soon ensued,

Who would win, we all knew.

Flashes of steel, clangs of metal, showers of sparks,

and occasionally, a very rude remark.

Then came the part we all love,

when the two took their fight up above.

On rafters they balanced trying hard not to fall,

If they did, they would soon lose it all.

The pirates sword was lost, he quickly ran,

The boy was down first, he proved he can.

Dust flew to the boys eyes, blinded for a moment,

When they opened, he thought his whole life was spent.

A pistol was pointed at him, aimed by the man he hates.

"You cheated" said the boy, the man said, "pirate."

Loud knocks for the door to open, the pirate tried to go,

He cocked the pistol, readied to shoot, and did he shoot? oh no.

Down to the floor the pirate went, shattering glass in the air,

And standing there, victorious, was the fat man the pirate tried to scare.

* * *

You know what to do, read and review!


	8. Invasion Poem

Here's a poem to describe the scene where the pirates are invading.

* * *

So dark so dank, the prison was,

With little to no light.

Jack Sparrow sat alone in his cell,

Mulling over the previous fight.

He noticed a dog outside his cell,

It strangely was holding keys.

Keys that would open the doors of the cells,

They brought many men on their knees.

They sat there begging, pleading for the dog,

To move closer to them.

But the dog just sat and watched them jest,

As they thought they were smarter than him.

An eerie wind blew into the fort,

As well as the town below.

Many did feel it in there bones,

As the eerie wind did blow.

The Governor and commodore,

Were upon the fort this night,

A blast came from an eerie ship,

And this began a fight.

Jack looked out his window,

From sitting he did unfurl.

He looked out on the ocean to see,

His ship, the Black Pearl.

The pirates did come and invaded the town,

It didn't know what came.

A pirate with smoke in his beard,

Set many places a flame.

For Elizabeth, who was safe at home,

She was in the worst of trouble.

She watched as pirates killed the butler,

And it was then her fear doubled.

She shrieked and ran trying to leave,

Sadly to no avail.

She became trapped amongst the horrible pirates,

And away they did sail.

* * *

You know what to do, read and review! 


End file.
